Ficlet 24: Good Cop
by CloakedHestia
Summary: This is a Brass and Sofia ficlet set after the episode I Like to Watch. What happened between these two when Brass was feeling down? A talk or something more?


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I'm merely a modest fan and writer.

A/N: I present you a Brass/Sofia ficlet, set after the episode: I Like to Watch. (Yes it's a bit old but I wanted to try this couple and I figured this was the only feasable way for them to interact) Brass needs some words of comfort and gets it from his fellow detective. Please enjoy.

**Ficlet 24: Good Cop**

He didn't expect them to bring up the shooting incident. He thought he was above that – thought he put it behind him. They just had to bring it up again…

"How are you holding up?" Sofia handed him a drink.

It was pure coincidence that they ended up in the same place they sat in when she thought she killed that cop. He tried to comfort her, reassure her that it was not the end of the world.

Those words sure did come back to haunt him.

"I'll be fine. I just have to keep going." he grabbed the drink she offered. "Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled. She sat down, and waited for him to speak. When he just drank in silence, she decided she had to start the conversation.

"What happened between you and those camera men?"

"They were asses. One of them asked me about the cop I shot," his face soured at the mention of the terrible incident…

"I'm sorry. They were really intrusive."

"More than that," he sighed. "Damn guys… they were trying to get a rise out of me," he finished his beer. "And it worked."

Sofia gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew how terrible it felt to be accused of killing a fellow officer. The eyes that followed you. No one ever forgot, no matter what they said. Brass was always kind to her, and she was sad he had to endure the pain again.

"You're strong. You shouldn't let them get to you," she put her hand on his, in a reassuring manner, "You're a damn good cop, Jim. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He looked up at her. He didn't remember a time when she addressed him by his first name. She looked so attractive. He noticed how her hand firmly, yet gently gripped his hand, and wondered if she was trying to be more than friendly.

'_Who am I kidding,'_ he thought to himself. _'A beautiful woman like her interested in an old salt like me?'_

And yet he couldn't shake the warmth in her eyes and the tingling of his hand.

'_She's just sympathetic… that's all.'_

Brass heaved a sigh and excused himself. She watched him go to the bathroom, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Get a hold of yourself, man. She knows what it's like to feel guilty over 'friendly fire', it's just sympathy." He splashed some cold water on his face and grabbed some paper towels as he thought out loud.

She's practically a daughter to me… well, maybe not a daughter. 'She's a sexy, dedicated cop who happens to be a few years younger than me,' he smiled sardonically to himself as he thought this is what Grissom must go through everyday with Sara.

He was feeling sorry for himself and ended up feeling something for Sofia…

"Are you okay in there?" It was Sofia! _Damn…_

"Yeah, I'm fine."

One last splash of water and a look in the mirror, and he was ready to face her. He opened the door.

"Why are you all wet?" She questioned as she noticed his wet hair.

"I was feeling kind of hot."

Sofia gave him a salacious grin, "You're not the only one."

Did he hear that right? "What," he croaked out.

"It's definitely hot in here. I ordered us some drinks with extra ice," she shrugged.

"Oh…" he was a little disappointed. He shouldn't have read too much into it.

"I know you've been through a lot, but I want you to know that I respect you, and I think you're an incredible person." She smiled at him again and his face grew warm.

"You're pretty incredible, yourself, Sofia."

"I guess we should get going. We have work tomorrow. Wouldn't want to get home too late."

"No, we wouldn't want to," he agreed quietly. He saw her zip up her jacket and walk outside. He followed after paying for the drinks.

"Hey, didn't you just say you were feeling warm inside?"

"They turned up the AC, it was practically freezing," she smiled at him and clarified, "I wasn't talking about the temperature."

She hailed a cab leaving him confused. But, he wasn't feeling sorry for himself anymore.

---

_An interesting way to end it. Hopefully this well get a review. I don't know if there are any fans of Sofia and Brass. Either way I'd appreciate any comments and thank you for reading!_


End file.
